


Biter

by Professionalatfangirling



Category: Aveyond
Genre: Gen, Just a silly fluffy thing I wrote for a friend years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professionalatfangirling/pseuds/Professionalatfangirling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tiniest thing I have ever written but it's cute, it's set during Rhen's quest, and the militant squirrels are involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biter

Rhen had covered her mouth with both hands, giggles stifled as she watched with amusement from the mouth of the cave she was currently in as the two ‘ _soul-mates_ ’ (An accurate and hilarious description at its finest) fought, her entire body shaking with the effort it took to not outright laugh at the ridiculous pair.

“I said **desist** , vile _creature_.” A very angry and visibly embarrassed Galahad practically growled at the vampire whose arm he held firmly.

Said vile creature was grinning, her fang tips glistening with blood from the militant squirrel, which was now on the other side of the cave shrieking foul words at them, whom she had attempted to kill as an offer for the enslaved paladin. “Oh how you tease me with pet names,” Te’ijal practically purred, her smirk growing as she licked the blood from one of her extended canines, “I was just trying to procure you a little treat.”

Galahads mouth opened and shut as he tried to come up with a response, steam practically billowed out of his ears as the angry squirrels all continued to verbally assault the lovers- _enemies_. His temper was in no way helped by the ever increasing laughter of the girl Rhen who he had insisted upon joining for protection. After a short pause to gather his temper he narrowed his gaze at the shrieking squirrel and said in a courtly tone, “She is immensely sorry.”

“No I’m not.”

“Yes she is.”

With another grin Te’ijal leaned close and said in her most seductive tone, “What can I say? I’m a biter.”

At which point Rhen doubled over with laughter that filled the cave.


End file.
